Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a content send device that sends a content in accordance with a protocol, such as UPnP AV.
Description of Related Art
The protocol of UPnP AV of DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance), etc., is known as the standard for connecting household devices via a network. In the UPnP AV, a content sending device (e.g., server) sends or distributes a content as a part of the service and a client reproduces the content distributed from the content distribution device.
The client requests meta information of the content in order to obtain a list of the contents that the content distribution server can distribute. For example, in the DLNA, the request for the meta information is defined as a request for browse. The content distribution server that has received the request for the meta information sends all or a part of the meta information of the content to the client. The client interprets the meta information and displays a UI screen to be used by the user for selection of the content and so on (see Patent Literature 1, for example).